warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkest Blazing Star
The Darkest Blazing Star By: EchoTheRogue Allegenices CaveClan: Mothstar- Light brown she-cat. Chapter One Lionclaw stared into the making of stars in the sky, his amber eyes burning with anger. He lashed his tail. "StarClan," he hissed silently. The tabby stood up taller. "How could you let a badger kill Daisyflame?" His voice echoed with grief. "She was stronger than that, and you said it was her ''destiny ''to die that way." The golden tabby flicked his ear as he heard someone cry. "Lionclaw!" Mossfeather cried as she exits the tunnel of CaveClan. "Come on, there's a dusk patrol waiting!" Lionclaw faced the she-cat, nodding slightly. The golden tom slowly padded over. The silver she-cat was patient enough to wait for Lionclaw as he slowly made his way across the wide forest area. "Can you hurry up? I'm freezing!" She complained as a large blow of the Leaf-bare wind pressed against her short silver pelt. He smiled. "Getting cold, Mossfeather?" When he reached the silver she-cat, he curled his tail under her shoulders, pulling her closer to his thick golden pelt. "Let's get to that patrol." Mossfeather leaned on to Lionclaw, trying to line her paw steps like his. They disappeared into the tunnel, following the same route as always. Once they reached the safeness of the underground, the golden tabby unwrapped his tail from her body, moving away. Moving their way's in the darkness of the tunnels. They reached the hollowed cavern of CaveClan, chattering filling their ears. "There's the patrol." The young warrior pointed her tail over at two cats gathered around a white and dark orange tom, the deputy. The two cats, Honeytail and Buzzardice, a cream she-cat and a pale white tom. "Finally, Lionclaw," the cream she-cat mewed. "You took forever." "Sorry, Honeytail. Lionclaw was taking a moon to get over to the tunnel." Mossfeather apologized. "Oh, Mossfeather." the pale white tom stalked over. "Mothstar is about to call a meeting, Redbelly told us." "About what?" Lionclaw butted in. "I think about Dewpaw, my apprentice, " he replied. "Well, I believe so, Buzzardice," meowed Redbelly. "Let all cats old enough to explore the tunnels join here in the Thinledge for a Clan meeting!" The brown she-cat called, her voice echoing throughout the caves. The kits exploded out of the maze that was made for them, sitting next to their mothers. "What do you think Mothstar called the meeting for?" a light brown she-kit squeaked. "Maybe about war!" A darker shade of brown tom kit. The little she-kit's eyes shone with fear. A light brown she-cat wrapped her tail around them, licking the she-kit between the ears. "Don't worry, Fawnkit," She reassured her kit. "Mothstar doesn't jump to conclusions, and if there was a reason for battle." "Dewpaw has passed her final exam and is ready to become a warrior of CaveClan." Mothstar's glanced turned to the small she-cat. "I, Mothstar, leader of CaveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Dewpaw meowed proudly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Dewpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dewthicket. StarClan honors your determination and independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of CaveClan." "Dewthicket! Dewthicket!" The Clan cried the cheer echoing afterwords. "Let's hurry up and do that patrol," Lionclaw suggested. Buzzardice, the leader of the patrol, nodded, leading them through the dark tunnels. The starlight beamed through the tunnel as the exit grew near. Some heartbeats later, the exit was right before them. Chapter Two Lionclaw glanced over Mossfeather to see a large badger. The golden tom moved over to the badger, the black and white creature snarling with hatred. "I am Lionclaw," He growled. "And you killed my sister." He crouched down his tail spiking with anger. "Prepare to die!" He jumped using his hindlegs, sinking his jaw into its side. Mossfeather gasped. "Lionclaw! You mouse-brain!" she hissed, and that hiss alarmed Buzzardice and Honeytail. "What is he doing?" Honeytail asked the silver she-cat. "Apparently getting revenge? For his sister?" Buzzardice rolled his eyes, jumping into battle. The pale white tom missed completely, the black and white badger blending in perfectly with the dark sky. The badger turned and sank it's teeth into one of Lionclaw's shoulder. "Ouch!" He cried, letting go of the badger's side to trying to break free. Mossfeather jumped, scoring her claws down its muzzle. It let go, stepping backward away from the cats. Blood poured out of Lionclaw's shoulder, the golden tom stumbling to keep on his paws. Honeytail was gone, disappeared in the moonlight. Would a patrol from WhisperClan come along and help? Or were they all safe inside their nests, asleep? The cream she-cat returned with a backup patrol of Mousefall, a light gray she-cat, Wingpool, a white she-cat, Redbelly, and Sparkflame, a combination of light and dark orange. The bigger patrol pinned the badger around a large tree. It tried to flee, but it ran into Sparkflame, who swiped swiftly at its muzzle. He moved out of the way, letting the badger flee. "Now is anyone injured?" Redbelly asked the large patrol. Mossfeather swiftly nodded. "Lionclaw is," she responded to the white and orange deputy. "Then let's get him back to camp," Sparkflame mewed, letting the golden tom lean on his shoulder. Lionclaw leaned on the tom with his other shoulder. *** When the patrol made the painful-well to Lionclaw- to camp,